Aftermath
by Thewayshelooksatme
Summary: What I think happened after Elizabeth's panic attack from the Iran bombing. M for sexual theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a new fandom for me! But i had an idea and with the help from Nonnie88, this happened. Reviews and comments are welcomed. I planned for this to only be a one-shot, but if you guys like it, i'm thinking about doing more! Let me know what you think! **

**This is what I imagined their night looked like after Elizabeth had a panic attack from the bombing in Iran.**

She hadn't been ready to talk about it yet. As much as Henry tried to gently push her to open up, she kept herself shut and brushed off any advances of his help he offered. It was obvious he was concerned about her but he knew how independent and strong-willed she could be, so he also wasn't surprised that she didn't want any help. But, after the panic attack she suffered in her office that landed her in the hospital, his concern about her intensified, especially after she told him she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. So he kept himself off to the side, knowing that sooner or later, she would venture into his loving embrace and tell him about what happened and how it was affecting her.

The doctor that was attending to her had advised her to take a few days off, but she didn't want to listen to him as it would have caused issues at the State Department. As a result of her ignoring his orders, she ended up having a rough day and made a beeline for her husband when it was over. Now, they sat on their living room couch in the middle of the night, the TV screen illuminating their faces. The video game they were playing reflected in Elizabeth's glasses showing the graphics of her character running around. She sat with her elbows on her knees, leaned forward with her eyes glued to the TV with the controller tightly in her grasp. Henry sat next to her, leaning back against the couch as he loosely held his controller in his hands, more concerned about his wife and what was swirling around in her mind than the virtual world in front of them.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked, glancing at her. He knew she was still fragile, but he hoped asking again would get her to open up finally.

Elizabeth took in a breath, steadying herself. She didn't realize what she was about to say was going to be this difficult, the event still raw in her mind. "Fred Cole and the guys in my detail died because I went to Iran. They died saving me."

Both Henry and Elizabeth kept their eyes to the screen, talking to each other with the ease they have built over the years. "They died saving their country from a war. They died doing their duty."

"They died… because of me." Her voice was almost a whisper, void of any emotion, as if what she was talking about didn't happen to her, but someone else.

"Babe, you did not force Fred Cole to run toward the gunfire. That was his choice. And you know he would do it again."

Elizabeth ignored him, continuing on with her thoughts. "And then there's Abdol."

"Javani's son, right? What about him?"

"He was there." Suddenly, Henry looked at his wife. He was beginning to understand why she was so concerned about their son's safety and how skittish about everything she had become. "He was there in the room, too. I didn't tell you - I didn't tell anyone - 'Cause I couldn't get to him. I wanted so badly to protect that boy." Tears began to form in her eyes as her voice cracked slightly. Her fingers still pressed buttons on the controller absentmindedly playing the game while she talked. "Or at least keep him from seeing his father murdered in his own living room. But I couldn't. Fred was on top of me. And I couldn't… get to him. How in the world is that boy supposed to go on? We do all these horrible things to each other, and there are always, always kids in the middle." She paused, tears now freely streaming down her face as she stopped playing the game finally. "Henry, what have I done to our sweet children?"

By this point, Henry had forgotten about the game, the controller ready to fall from his hands as it was no longer important for his attention. He set it down on the couch next to him, reaching his hand up to gently touch his wife. She leaned into his touch, setting the controller down as she slowly turned toward him and fell into his arms, silently sobbing. He held onto her strongly as her body rocked, allowing her to curl into him as she let loose all the fear and heartbreak she had experienced over the past few days. It felt good to be getting rid of the toxins that were building up in her body, everything that she had kept under lock and key being released, the man she loved and trusted there to hold her together as she fell apart. Elizabeth's tears were dampening his shirt, but he didn't care. Just the fact that she had finally spoken a few words about the incident made him release a sigh of relief, knowing that this was the first step for Elizabeth to allow herself to begin the journey of healing.

Eventually, she was able to stop and take a breath, her face now buried into Henry's neck. She could feel his arms wrapped around her, his steady heartbeat thumping under her hand. He was her rock when she needed it most and that was something she would always be grateful for. The new job had rocked their world more than either of them could have ever known and the fact that he was unmoving in his loyalty, morals and support, made her feel safe and well taken care of. In turn, he didn't ask her anymore questions about things she no longer wanted to talk about, and knew when that line popped up for her. It wasn't hard for him to see that line now, choosing to leave most of his questions about the incident unanswered, not wanting to push her into saying anything she wasn't comfortable with. Instead, he just held her and rubbed her arms and back while she gathered herself again. When she nuzzled her nose against his skin, he smiled softly, turning his head to place a soft kiss to her blonde hair. He would stay in this position for as long as she needed, his desire to protect her and comfort her keeping him awake and aware of her every move.

When she did move, he let her, but he still kept his hands attached to her body, using it as a way to anchor her in the present. Elizabeth's eyes were red and puffy, nose a little runny, but he was still taken aback by her beauty. He wiped her face for her and then cradled her head in his hand, his thumb running gently over her skin as she closed her eyes and took in shaggy breaths. She still had her hand over his heart, the other on the shoulder that was now wet with her tears. Her head was beginning to hurt, no doubt from the crying, and she wanted to just lay in his arms longer, to feel him wrapped around her, but the couch was getting uncomfortable.

She opened her crystal blue eyes to look into his brown ones. "Can we go to bed?" Her voice was ragged and quiet, the exhaustion oozing from her.

"Of course," Henry replied. He waited for her to stand before he stood himself, keeping her close to him as she wobbled slightly when taking a step.

"I want to go check on the kids first." She looked up at her husband, her hands still on him.

"Okay. Why don't you go do that and I'll make some tea. I'll meet you in our room when I'm done." She thought about it for a second, letting the information of the plan sink in. He smiled when she finally nodded and lifted herself up a bit for a kiss, one he was glad to give her.

Elizabeth slowly turned away, her steps light. Henry watched for a moment as his wife headed upstairs, making sure she wasn't going to come back with more tears. Once she had disappeared upstairs, he turned the TV off and put the game controllers away, noticing how silent the house was with everything off. He flipped a switch on the nearby wall to get some light in order to see what he was doing and then walked into the kitchen, the padding of his footsteps echoing throughout the room. He made the tea as quickly as he could before switching off the light and practically darted up the stairs with both mugs. When he arrived in the doorway of their bedroom, he found Elizabeth on their bed, sitting with her back up against the headboard with a vacant look in her eyes. She had taken her glasses off and placed them on the side table next to her along with her government issued phone and private cell phone. Henry knew the tea he had made would probably go untouched, but he also knew that she liked having the option of tea, or something warm in general, to hold in her hands if she needed to process her thoughts more. They both tried to steer clear of alcohol in moments like these as they knew it was just an inhibitor and a bandaid more than actually helping. He placed his mug down on his side table and then sat on the bed next to her, carefully handing her the other mug.

He opened his arms and his wife immediately melted into him, leaning on him instead of the headboard as she held the warm beverage close to her lips, lifting it for a small sip. "The kids okay?" He placed his free hand on top of her thigh, using his thumb to soothingly rub her leg as she nodded. She sighed and wiggled in his embrace, putting the mug down in her lap. "What's going through your mind?"

Suddenly, she sat up, frustration brewing in her eyes as she gripped the mug tightly.

"Babe, tell me." He pushed her hair out of her face, hooking it behind her ear.

"I just…" She started, a hint of anger in her voice. She sighed, shaking her head. "I want to feel something other than sad and numb and angry." Her eyes were on the drink in her hand, fingers playing with the handle.

He nodded slowly, urging her to go on.

"I-I'm sitting here and I just have all these rough, negative emotions that I don't want to feel. And it's like I can't breathe. Everything is-is-is… just so… _intense._ I want to feel something other than what I'm feeling."

Henry took a second to digest what she was saying. "Well, what do you want to feel?" He reached for one of her hands, holding it between them gently as he tried his best to understand and comfort his wife.

Elizabeth swallowed, looked up to the ceiling, and took in a breath. When she released it, she looked at him again, eyes filling with water as she smiled sadly. "Close to you." She let out a small, sad laugh, squeezing their conjoined hands softly. "I want to feel close to you."

He waited a beat, looking deep into her eyes to make sure he heard her correctly before taking the mug from her hand and putting it next to his on the side table. "Come here." He said it softly, giving her permission to enter his space and begin an intimate moment.

She climbed onto his lap, straddling him as he wrapped his arms around her. Her fingers touched his lips as their foreheads rested against each other, taking a moment to breathe in each other's air. Her hands ran down his neck and landed on his chest, her fingertips taking in his strong heartbeat, something she loved doing as it soothed her. Her own heart began to speed up as he ran his fingers up and down her back gently to avoid causing any pain in her still sore body, giving her gentle stimulation that caused warmth to rise in her chest, tears once again falling from her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, not wanting to push her to a place she couldn't come back from.

She sucked in a breath, arms wrapping around his neck as she nodded. "Please," She responded softly, almost begging. "Make me feel loved."

He kissed her softly, wanting her to be able to breathe instead of holding her breath as she was already struggling to get in air from the overwhelming emotions she was feeling. But she welcomed the kiss and responded with one of her own, a longer one that was paired with a reassuring sigh. She unclasped her arms from around his neck when he began to push her sweater off her shoulders, helping her slide it off her arms and toss it to the side. Once it was discarded, she cradled his head in her hands, fingers going into the bottom of his hair, playing with the short brown locks. She smiled as he began to kiss down her neck and across her collar bone with the softest of touches, making her bite her bottom lip as she reeled in the way his mouth set her skin on fire.

Henry wanted this to be gentle, to have it mean something more than just sex or them showing how attracted they are to each other. He wanted to show her how much he loved her and how much he wanted her to feel safe and protected. He took care in removing her tank top, slowly pushing it up her body and over her head while being mindful to avoid the wound on her back, kissing her bare arms once she was free of the fabric, leaving her in just a bra and sweats. He continued to check on her, watching as she kept her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips, showing him that he was making the right moves, her body relaxing the more attention he gave her. The kisses placed on her right arm sent shivers down her spine, making him smile. He loved that even the smallest of things he did to her caused a reaction. He followed the curve of her elbow and the delicate bend of her wrist, reaching each finger with deliberate determination.

Elizabeth didn't want to stop him from kissing the various parts of her skin as the feeling it brought was amazing, but she wanted to feel him as well. She ran her hands down the front of his chest, caressing his muscles. When she reached the bottom of his shirt, she pulled at the hem of it, signaling for him to lift his arms. He obediently did as he was told and she stripped him of the clothing, tossing it off to the side, not caring where it landed on the floor. Now, she freely ran her hands up and down his bare chest and stomach, rememorizing every inch of the body in front of her.

They continued kissing, tongues beginning to come out and play tenderly, a generous game of give and take between the two, the sounds of their soft breathing filling the air around them. No matter how many times they found themselves in a position like this, after years and years of sharing kiss after kiss, they never grew tired of each other, never took the other for granted, the hunger and love they have for each other never ceasing. When they both needed air, they pulled away, noses rubbing against each other intimately as they breathed together.

"You're beautiful," He whispered, running his hands through her hair as she let out a breathy moan.

"I love you, Henry." She replied, leaning into his touch, her eyes closed while her heart began to beat faster, falling completely more in love with him.

"I love you, Elizabeth." He kissed her again softly, his own heart swelling with love for her and how insanely beautiful she looks with the moonlight shining on her from the window. With one more kiss, he knew what the next steps were.

Carefully, he scooted them both down the bed and then flipped them over, Elizabeth widening her hips to accommodate his body, feeling relief once again fill her when he laid on top of her. It was no secret that his arousal for her was growing as she could feel it pressed up against her core through their clothing. She wanted him closer to her, wanted to feel all of his skin on hers.

She began pushing his sweats and boxers down his hips urgently, whimpering when they weren't being taken off fast enough. She pushed them down again, putting her back in an awkward position that made the bed sheets rub uncomfortably on her injury. She stopped her movements, feeling the searing pain jolt through her body as she hissed. For a second, she had forgotten about the cut, her mind lost in the haze of what Henry and her were creating. She stopped trying to reach for his clothes, the thought of the injury and why it was there in the first place triggering something in her she can't quite comprehend. Henry was still on top of her, kissing her neck and trying to rid himself of his clothes. The glorious feeling of him being on top of her suddenly turned into fear as she thinks about what had happened to cause her the cut on her back.

Her mind started playing the incident over and over, showing picture after picture of what had happened. She sees her detail run toward her, sees Fred just as he tackles her further to the ground, sees the small boy scared for his life. She felt the fire on her skin, the weight of Fred pushing down on her so she couldn't move. She remembers how trapped, useless, and scared she felt. She remembers lying on that office floor and thinking about Henry and her family, thinking about how she wished she was home with them instead of in that room. She tried to refocus herself, to enjoy the feeling of her husband kissing her and touching her, but a fear started to creep in, one that she doesn't recognize, one that threatens her and tells her lies. She is enveloped in the thoughts that one day, she could possibly lose the love of her life from a decision she didn't stop to think through clearly enough.

The movie that played in her head was intensifing every second that passed, filling her with paralyzing fear that she couldn't stop. She was trying to gasp for air and tell Henry she needed to stop but her arms weren't moving and every time she tried to push him off her, it caused the injury to sear in pain, making her unable to breathe even more.

Henry was doing his best to shed his clothes as quickly as possible and began to rid Elizabeth of hers when he noticed her breathing has changed to shorter and more rapid breaths, that her movements weren't ones of pleasure but of pleading and force. He stops what he was doing, pulling her up into a sitting position back into his lap as he wrapped his arms tightly around her while she struggled to breathe.

"Its okay, Elizabeth. I'm right here." He spoke softly into her hair, feeling her heart hammering in her chest so hard a part of him feared it would beat straight out of his chest.

She clawed at his back, trying to push him off of her, confused as to why she's having this reaction. "I-I don't know what's happening." She panted, the words barely getting out of her mouth as she began to feel lightheaded.

"It's another panic attack, babe, you're okay." He kissed her hair, rubbing her upper back as she still tried to breathe. "You need to breathe, Elizabeth. Focus on me, remember where you are. You're safe."

She nodded, hearing him, closing her eyes to focus on catching her breath. Her pulse was fast and made her shake, her hands unable to stay still so she brought them between them, forcing her palms to stay put over his heart. She willed her heartbeat to match his, listening to how steady his breaths were, inhaling his familiar scent. When she started to calm down, her hands curled into fists, frustration rising again.

"We can stop." Henry said. He was ready to get redressed and just cuddle until she eventually fell asleep if that was something she would rather do.

But Elizabeth shook her head, clinging to him. "There was just this fear that I might lose you. I don't know where it came from it just-" She stopped speaking, her head falling to his shoulder. "Will it ever go away?"

He sighed, his heart breaking for what his wife was going through, something he knew about from his time in the marines. "With time." He rubbed circles on her back, careful to avoid the bra she was still wearing and her injury. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Elizabeth took those words, taking a deep breath and pushed her panic to the side, she lifted her head to capture his lips. He had succeeded in making her feel loved. She can feel it in every cell of her body and with every pump of her heart how much he loves her. The longing of needing to feel loved was slowly being replaced with need.

She needed him.

She turned their kisses into more passionate ones, signaling to him that she wanted to continue their ministrations and that she has a set goal in mind. Henry didn't make any more movements though, wanting her to set the pace. When she felt that she was ready to move on, she climbed off his lap and the bed, standing next to him as she wiggled free of her sweats and underwear. Henry followed her lead and pushed the rest of his clothing down, kicking it off his feet. He looked up at her and waited for further instructions, silently telling her that she was in charge.

She motioned for him to back up and he moved until he was sitting up against the headboard, arms waiting to hold her. Elizabeth slowly leaned on the bed with one knee, taking a moment to breathe and register how her body could move with the least amount of pain. When she found a good position, she pushed off the ground and crawled up to where her husband was, easily sitting down in his lap. His hands moved to her hips as she found the correct position to feel his member press up behind her. She kissed him, arms wrapped around his neck to keep him close as he rubbed his thumbs over the perfect skin on her hips.

They had been like this before with each other multiple times, but this felt different. It was more sensitive and meaningful, and dare they say it, important. They had almost lost each other and the realization of that hit them like a truck. The wordless understanding between them was invaluable, knowing exactly what the other one wanted and when. Elizabeth began to grind herself down on him, showing him how his touches were making her feel. Her arousal was evident and if he breathed deep enough, he could smell it in the air. He nipped at the skin on her jaw, moaning at the feeling of the wet trail she was leaving on his stomach.

When he pushed slightly on her hips, asking if she is ready, she nodded, lifting herself up just enough for him to reach down and grab his cock, aligning it perfectly with her center. They both moan as she slowly eased herself down on top of him, enjoying the feeling of once again being connected. She sat there, letting her body accommodate itself to his size, feeling him flatten his hands on her back, pulling her closer to him so he could capture her lips. They both moaned into each other's mouth, relinquishing in how familiar and safe they felt.

Elizabeth slowly began moving, lifting herself up and lowering herself again a few times to draw out the growl deep in Henry's throat. She moved like this a few more times until she realized it was a movement her body couldn't handle and stopped. She took a second to be frustrated, loving how understanding Henry was and how he doesn't even need to ask what she needs. He helped her widen her legs more and placed them in a position that allowed her to sit fully on top of him without any gaps between them, her breath hitching when she realized how deep he was inside her. Her hips moved forward, causing him to hit the most sensitive part inside, making her let out a gasp.

She took slow but determined movements, Henry doing everything he could to help her with his hands on her hips. Neither of them want a rough fuck, one that would send them both over the edge as if it was routine. They were looking for gentle. They were looking for understanding. They were looking for love. And the way they moved together in perfect harmony proved just how in sync they were. When she wanted to grind her hips more, Henry understood, using his strong arms to guide her and anchor her so she could do the movements she wanted. She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling gently, reinforcing how much she wanted him. Together they moved like a well-oiled machine and brought each other closer to their goal.

Elizabeth was the first one to break the silence, quiet moans escaping from her mouth as Henry continues to hit _that _sensitive spot. She could hear him grunting slightly in her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder, one arm going up to the top of the headboard to get some leverage to intensify her grinding. She could feel the coil deep in her stomach begin to tighten, her sense of relating with the world beginning to lessen.

"Henry," She breathed, untangling her hand from his hair to try and reach behind her for her bra. She grunted frustratingly when she couldn't reach it without contorting her body. Her hand moved to the one Henry had on her hip, lifting it to her back so he could unhook it for her, helping her remove the straps and throw it to the side, allowing her breasts to rest on his chest. When he went to place his hand back on her hips, she moved them both. One onto her back and the other into her hair. He understood what he has been instructed to do and used the hand on her back to wrap around her and keep her close so their chests can rub against each other. The other hand he tangled in her hair, pulling her head up so he could kiss her.

She moaned again as he assaults her with kisses, both of their senses on overload. It felt good to be inside her again, felt good to be close to her and love her. He had lived in fear the past few days of never being able to see her again, and the fact she was here with him now was overwhelming. He wanted so desperately to hear her moan his name and feel her come undone on top of him that he pulled her impossibly close, tugged on her hair a little more, kissed her skin with his hot, open mouth. He left trails of kisses and bites to every available inch of skin he could.

His unyielding attention slowly made Elizabeth lose her mind, the coil ready to break and flood her with the intoxicating sensation. She was close. She could feel it. She was right on the edge ready to tip over, but something was blocking her, something was putting up a wall with a giant 'do not enter' sign and she had no idea why. She desperately searched for any words she could grab at to explain what was happening in her head, trying to make sense of the nonsense that is filling her mind, but she decided to open her mouth and let whatever she was going to say fall out.

"Do you love me?" She whispered it as she stopped moving.

The question made Henry stop his kissing, lifting his head to look at her. "Yes." He searched her worrisome blue eyes, looking for an answer to a question she didn't actually ask. "I've loved you since the day I met you, and I'll never stop loving you. I'm here with you forever. I'm not going to leave you. I love you more than life itself, Elizabeth. You're my heart. Nothing will ever change that."

She felt her heart swell and her barrier fall away, pulling him into a searing kiss as she began moving again, grinding down on him. It only took a few thrusts to send her over, her orgasm hitting her hard and with a silent scream as she grabs him as close as possible to her. He, too, lets go when he felt her walls pulsate against him, spreading his seed deep inside her with a twitch of his hips.

When they both calmed down from their high, he carefully lifted her off of him and helped her lay on her side to cuddle into his chest. She waited until her breathing returned to normal before she got up and headed to the bathroom to pee. When she was done, she opened the door to find that he has slipped back into his boxers and was waiting for her. She quickly crossed the floor, turning off the light she couldn't remember even being on and scooped up his discarded t-shirt. She inhaled his scent as she pulled it on, finding her underwear and wiggling back into them before joining him back on the bed. His arms were open for her as she settled into him, sighing while tossing the rumpled sheets over them.

He wrapped one arm around her body and uses his free hand to gently lift her head up, leaning down to capture her lips in a few delicate kisses. He allowed her to settle back down in a comfortable position before he spoke. "It's going to be okay, Elizabeth. I know it's hard right now but it's going to pass."

She bit her lip, tears once again swelling in her eyes. "I know." She swallowed. "I just didn't think it was going to be this hard."

"I know, babe. I know." He rubbed her arm softly, squeezing it gently with reassurance. "But I'm going to be right here the whole time. For everything."

She looked up at him again. "You promise?"

"I promise." She turned her body away from him and he followed her lead, pulling her in close to him as they spooned, his face breathing in the scent of her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She intertwined her fingers with his and relaxed her body into him, finally feeling completely safe and loved for the first time since the incident.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! I decided to add a second part to this story. I think this one will end here! Thank you all for the reviews and follows, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this segment!_

Elizabeth opened her eyes, her head on Henry's chest, seeing it was morning and then closed her eyes again. She could hear his heart beating steadily under her ear through his soft cotton shirt. She breathed in deeply, smelling the freshly washed shirt and him, his body wash and shampoo mixing together to form the perfect fragrance that created the familiar scent that was her husband. Henry's chest was her favorite pillow, able to comfort her and put her to sleep in a matter of seconds while his hands held her close, something she always missed when one of them was away. She could feel his muscles moving under her, knowing he was awake. She could also smell coffee, which when she opened her eyes once more, she found in his right hand being put on his side table, just out of her reach. Quietly, she watched as he then picked up the book he had placed on the small surface open and upside down, fingers expertly holding it in his right hand as he expertly moved without moving her. He continued reading, combing his other hand gently through her messy hair. The feeling of his gentle fingers brushing through tangled knots in an elegant and soft way almost lulled her back to sleep.

Henry must have gotten up early to do a batch of laundry for her and take a shower, the fresh smell wafting off his skin. At some point, he also snuck down to the kitchen and made coffee while retrieving a book that was small enough to fit in his hand but enticing enough to keep him entertained as he cuddled her until she awoke from her slumber in their bed. She could tell it was a book he had already read before by how easy his hand held it, meaning he consciously went out of his way to pick a different book than the one that he was currently reading before bed as to not disturb her too much. None of this surprised her though, not after what she had been through the past few days. Of course, he would want to take care of her, make sure she felt safe and comfortable in her own home while being as quiet as possible so she could sleep peacefully next to him, helping her to heal her body faster, which in turn, would help her heal her mind. It was one of the reasons she loved him, his considerate and compassionate nature drawing her in instantly.

She wanted to stay in this moment forever, lying in his strong, protective arms, enjoying the way he comforted her as the two of them existed in their own little bubble before the world came barging in. These mornings were her favorite, as they reminded her of a time before the State Department and even before they had kids. A time when they weren't drowning in separate busy schedules. A time when it was just the two of them in a tiny apartment, newly married with eyes wide open at the big curious world in front of them. They had spent hours in this exact position on their honeymoon and the weekends that followed it before he had to jet off to a combat zone or a child began wailing. Now, it was a very rare occurrence, but something they both valued and deeply craved from time to time, figuring out when in their busy schedules they could revert back to this basic and intimate way of spending time with each other. It was these moments of them just simply being together, with or without communication, that was one of the ways they kept their marriage strong, a base of vulnerable trust and understanding that built their foundation.

And as much as she wished she could just close her eyes again and listen to his soothing breathing, she knew she had to get up and face the day that was waiting for her. Things at the State Department were no doubt already piling up and needed her attention, her loyal team buzzing around the office with coffee and pastries in hand. So, she twitched her hand on his chest, flattening her palm on him and then ran her hand down over a clothed, tone stomach, beginning to stretch. Henry loosened his grip on her, allowing her to stretch fully as he put the book away. He wanted to give her all of the attention she needed and deserved, watching her slowly begin to wake up. When she was done, she looked up at him, smiling, before he leaned down to give her a kiss that had the taste of sweet coffee.

She licked her lips when they pulled apart, wanting more of the taste of her husband's tongue and the glorious caffeine. "Please tell me some of that coffee is for me." She groaned, carefully getting her sore body into a sitting position. She could feel the past few days aching in her bones and felt a strain in her neck from all the stress. She rubbed at the back of her neck, wincing.

"It definitely can be." He handed her the mug carefully, watching as she took a sip and moan at the taste, chuckling lowly. "Want me to get you one?"

Elizabeth held the mug tightly in front of her face, a small evil grin spreading behind the cup. "Or, _you_ could go get a new one. This one is just soooo tasty…" She took another sip, eyes locked on him as he smirked and then chuckled again.

"Alright. You stay here. I'll be back." He placed a kiss on her forehead as she took another sip, grateful for her husband's generosity.

Henry began to get out of ben when she stopped him, realizing she needed to get up anyway. She waved him away, taking another greedy gulp of the coffee before handing it back to him. "No, no. I need to get ready. Are the kids up yet?"

He stopped what he was doing, sitting back down on the bed, his hand automatically going to her thigh to stop her from getting up. His face was calm, not a single muscle twitching as he looked her in the eye. His eyes had a hint of worry in them as if he didn't know how she was going to take the information he was about to tell her. "They already left for school."

Elizabeth gave him a confused look. She had just woken up and usually, she was always up and ready before the kids even crawled out of bed. So if the kids were already at school or at the very least on their way, that must mean that she… Elizabeth turned around to see the time on her alarm clock on the side table, the box flashing 8:00 A.M. Panic immediately set in. She had overslept by a good three hours, meaning she was just about to miss the morning meeting and whoever was currently sitting in her office waiting for her. How could her body have betrayed her and not wake up at her usual time? How could Henry shut off her alarm without her knowing?

"Henry!" She exclaimed. "You let me sleep in?!"

He didn't even blink an eye, grabbing her hand when she tried to get up from the bed. "No, I let you sleep." His hand was holding her gently but his grip was strong enough to keep her in place so she didn't run off like a mad man.

She sighed, running a hand through her still very tangled hair. She was trying not to let her frustration with her husband show as she knew Henry was only doing what he thought was best for her, even if it sent her into a small panic about not being in the office this early in the morning and not knowing about what was going on in the world. "Okay, let me just call Blake and let him know I'm running late."

Henry started speaking over her before she even finished her sentence. "I already called Blake and told him you are taking the morning off, or the whole day depending on how you feel. I gave him strict instructions not to call you unless it was an extreme emergency." Elizabeth looked at him, slightly mad, but mostly overrun with relief and thankfulness. She didn't realize earlier, but a day off was something she probably needed, and the fact that Henry was the one to force it upon her and her staff somehow made it easier for her to accept. "I canceled my classes as well," He added after seeing the look on her face.

"So we are both playing hooky." She sat on the bed, dumbfounded and confused as to what to do next. Having nothing on her schedule was something she hadn't been used to since taking this job and she wasn't sure how to handle it.

Henry leaned onto his hand behind Elizabeth, using his free hand to gently touch her arm, instinctively bringing her body closer to him. She was still wearing his shirt from last night, a powder blue color that looked snug on him but baggy on her. He kissed her shoulder, his thumb rubbing the skin of her arm. "Looks like it."

She turned to look at him, eyes automatically darting down to his lips for a second, a natural instinct whenever he was this close to her. "Is it bad that I feel relieved?"

He shook his head, now wrapping his arm completely around her as he sat up a bit, effectively bringing her to lean into him. He placed kisses on her neck and shoulder, a gentle reminder that her world wasn't going to blow up from missing one day of work and that he loved her. However, he hated how stressed she made herself. "You deserve a break, babe."

"I know, but…" She took the kisses, even reaching up to run her fingers through his hair at the base of his neck, her other hand holding onto the arm that was around her.

"No buts. Even the Secretary of State can get a little R and R every now and then." He said it lowly in her ear, continuing to kiss her with the lightest of touches with his lips.

"I-I guess." She sighed, beginning to enjoy the attention her husband was giving her skin, the warmth running over her body as she let it distract her for a second, taking the problems of the world and her life and throwing them away to be present in this moment. When he finished kissing her, he laid his chin on her shoulder, giving her time to think about where she would have been at that moment if Henry didn't call her office. She winced, thinking of her assistant. "How did Blake take it?" She whispered, knowing her assistant was somewhat uptight at sudden schedule changes in a jam-packed day.

"I may have given him a stroke but I think he'll be fine." Elizabeth opened her mouth to counter the statement, to say that now she really definitely needed to call Blake to clam him down and reassure him, but Henry raised his hand up to tell her to calm down. "I talked to Nadine as well and she said she had everything under control."

"Well," She started, wincing again and sighing. "I know that should give me some relief but it really doesn't." She chuckled, patting her husband's arm while he rolled his eyes and moved away from her.

Elizabeth turned her body to look at him, watching the way his muscled arm picked up the mug of coffee and drank, his jawline popping out when he swallowed. She loved how handsome he was and how in shape he kept himself, always being her "arm candy" anywhere they went. His charismatic charm and serious nature kept her grounded, but one sultry look from those brown eyes and a flash of that cheeky smile and she was a goner, ready to do whatever he said in a blink of an eye. He had captured her heart early on with his personality and looks but definitely sealed the deal with his gentleness and his desire to treat her right. She loved everything about him and was consistently falling deeper and deeper in love with him each and every day, today especially with him taking action and taking care of her so she didn't have to worry as much.

She wanted to grab him and kiss him deeply, colliding their mouths in a searing kiss that would take both of their breaths away. But when she went to reach for him, she felt her back tighten and let out a hiss, reverting her hand to attempt to rub the spot that sparked pain in her body.

Henry stood up, watching her wither in front of his eyes with a shake of his head. "Why don't you go take a shower, babe, loosen up those muscles. Might make you feel better."

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, still trying to rub the pain away, and then decided it was a good idea. A fresh start to the morning would feel good mentally anyway. Slowly, she got out of bed, Henry helping her to stay stable while maneuvering around without hurting herself. When she was finally standing, he let go of her hand, only for her to grab it again and pull him toward her, closing the gap between them until their chests were touching, smiling. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist gently in an attempt to avoid the injury and smiled back at her as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

Once he was close enough to graze her lips, she pulled away just enough for him not to be able to reach her, chuckling. "Will you be here when I'm done?" SHe whispered, biting his bottom lip gently.

Henry chuckled, nodding. He could feel his attraction for her building as she teased him, but he knew now was not the time for any funny business. "I'll be here waiting for you, always."

She smiled again, starting to feel relaxed as she finally kissed him with all the force she could muster before slipping out of his grasp so he didn't get the idea of starting something and then walked into the bathroom. His shower idea definitely felt like something she needed to not only help her body but to help relax her mind. For a split second, she thought about inviting him in the shower with her but then thought better of it as she didn't have the strength to balance herself on the slippery tile.

She set the water temperature to warm and then undressed, stepping inside once she had discarded all of her clothes. She let the water run down her body, stretching her arms above her head to move her back around as she slowly felt it loosen. Every part of her body ached from being thrown by the bomb and even though it was a few days ago, she could still tell her body held trauma as much as her mind. And as she washed away dead skin cells with her sudsy body wash, she envisioned the negative history her ligaments and bones held were also being washed down the drain. Henry was right, it felt good on her muscles, and she soaked it up as much as possible before washing her hair and continuing on with her shower.

Once she finished, she dried off, careful not to make any sudden movements that would undo all the relaxing she just did and dressed. She didn't even realize she had forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom with her until she saw a pile on the counter waiting for her. There was no doubt her husband picked out the clothes, choosing her most comfy attire to lounge in for a few hours or the whole day. She knew he would prefer the latter, but she herself had to keep the option of actually going into the office open for her sanity, being away from everything at the State Department put her on edge during a weekday, especially when it was an unscheduled vacation. However, she was still grateful for her husband for taking care of her when she needed it most. Elizabeth made a mental note to thank him later before putting the clothes on, loving how light and loose they were. She then took the towel and attached her hair, wringing all the water out of it and effectively turning it into a massive knot on the top of her head. It was easy enough to comb through her hair, so she wasn't too worried, but she didn't feel like dragging the hairdryer out so she had to make sure she got most of the dampness out with the towel.

After that was done, she applied lotion to her face and brushed her teeth, taking a hard look at herself in the mirror. There were wrinkles around her eyes and frown lines she hadn't noticed before and couldn't decide if they appeared on her face due to age or stress. She shook her head, reminding herself not to care about aging to wrinkly skin, as it only drew in negative thoughts and emotions about herself and her life. Instead, she hung the towel up and opened the door, finding her husband back on the bed with his book in hands reading, waiting for her.

She walked up to him and closed his book, putting it off to the side before sitting down next to him on the bed, smiling.

"Well, you smell good." He reached for her hand, smiling back. "Shower help?"

"Yes, it felt really good. You were right." She squeezed his hand looking at him as he stared back with adoration in his eyes. She could feel his love for her flowing through their conjoined hands, his brown orbs taking in her beauty, _his_ beauty. She squinted her eyes a bit, still smiling. "What?"

"Nothing." He said, smiling wider.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He leaned forward, reaching up to hook a damp strand of hair behind her ear and then gently ran the back of his fingers down the side of her face. "You're beautiful."

Her breathing hitched, her unoccupied hand unconsciously going to rest on his thigh. "Yeah?" She teased, leaning her head forward to close the gap between them, ready to finish what they had started before her shower. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she bit her bottom lip, looking at his mouth. She couldn't believe that after all this time, he could still make her feel like a giddy teenager.

"Absolutely." His voice was low, moving to cup his hand behind her head, making it so she didn't dodge him again as he slowly captured her lips. His own heart was pounding, her beauty on the tip of the iceberg on why he loved her.

Elizabeth reciprocated the kiss, moaning when Henry took it a step forward and licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance. She obeyed and opened her mouth, letting him deepen the kiss between them. She tried to move forward more, twisting her back slightly to get a better position, which caused her to feel a tug on her injury, making her hiss. Henry stopped what he was doing and pulled away, helping her stand up out of the sitting posture she was in, eyeing her worriedly.

She stood there next to the bed facing him, breathing slowly as the pain took its time to dissipate. When it was finally gone, she looked at Henry. She hadn't realized he grabbed her hand and that she was squeezing it tightly when the pain surged through her. Elizabeth looked at her husband and rolled her eyes, chuckling. "I guess that shower didn't help much."

Henry sighed, nodding. "Want me to put some of the ointment on it?"

Elizabeth had received ointment from the U.S. doctor that she saw once she was back on U.S. soil after arriving home from her eventful trip to Iran. It was supposed to not only help with the scaring but also act as a pain reliever to the area so she could move without feeling like she was going to be torn apart during the healing process. She hadn't touched it since getting it but made sure to tell Henry about it in case she was being too stubborn to use it on her own like she was now. But she nodded and moved out of the way for him to retrieve it from the bathroom.

"Lay down." He ordered her once he was back in the room, the tube of ointment in his hand.

Elizabeth did as she was told and climbed up the middle of the still unmade bed, lying on her stomach with her arms folded above her, resting her head on them. She felt his warm hands carefully scoot her tank top up her body, making sure to push it past the scar enough so the ointment wouldn't get on her clothes. He undid the cap, squirted some onto his finger, and then expertly screwed the cap back on, tossing it onto his side table with precision. When she felt the cold medicine make contact with her skin, she jumped, sending a shot of pain through her body.

"Relax, babe." He said, gently rubbing it into the scar while she let out a slow breath.

"I didn't expect it to be that cold." She replied, wiggling a bit. "I also didn't realize how sore my back is. Gah."

Henry finished rubbing in the ointment and took a second to look at his wife with her back exposed, getting an idea. "Don't move." He jumped off the bed and jogged into the bathroom, her eyes watching his every step. When he returned, he had her favorite lotion in his hands. "Let's see if we can ease some of this tension."

He climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself over her legs, his weight on his knees as he opened the lotion and squirted it into his hands. In order to warm it a bit, he rubbed his hands together for a few seconds, and then put it on her body, beginning at the top of her back where her shoulders and neck were the stiffest. He rubbed the lotion into her skin while massaging the muscles, making her sigh at how good it felt. Henry followed the curve of her back, massaging down her spine and around the injury to her low back, making sure to give extra attention at her back dimples and hips.

Elizabeth had her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of her husband's hands rubbing circles into her muscles for much longer than any masseuse ever would. It wasn't something she needed just physically, but mentally as well. His touch in the most basic yet intimate way was exactly what she needed to hit the reset button on this day and what had happened to her. It was slowly sinking int hat she was actually at home with her husband who was giving her undivided attention instead of halfway across the world getting shot at from multiple angles.

Henry loved to hear her small sighs as he massaged his wife's aching muscles, wanting to hear more of her breathy moans. When he finished with his hands, he leaned down and placed a kiss on either back dimple, hearing her happy giggle that warmed his heart. He then kissed her lower spine, slowly working his lips up the curve of her back until he got to the bottom of her neck where he moved her hair out of the way to nibble on her ear lobe. She moaned, her fists clenched at the sensation, her body pushing up on him slightly to make him move and give her enough room to flip over.

She kept her eyes closed while he continued kissing her, placing delicate kisses across her exposed collarbone as she breathed deeply, hands reaching out to touch him in any way she could. Her shirt had already been pushed halfway up her body from the massage, so she had no objection to him pushing it up and over her chest to free her breasts of the cloth. He kissed down the valley of her breasts, making her bite her lip in anticipation of what was coming next, her nipples hard and erect for him.

Henry slowly stuck out his tongue and ran it across the nipple of her left boob, drawing a quiet gasp from the woman below him. He licked it one more time before taking the mound into his mouth and sucking, his hand going to her right boob to roll the nipple between his fingers. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling the strands when he made particularly stimulating moves on her chest. She lost track of time on how much attention he gave her breasts, taking turns with each of them in his mouth multiple times, alternating with kisses and soft touches all over her chest. By the time he finished, she had lost all ability to form words, eyes rolling into the back of her head as the heat between her legs steadily grew.

Henry started to kiss down her stomach, stopping just above her belly button to look up at her, waiting for permission. She looked down at him through hooded, aroused blue eyes, nodding at him to continue. He smirked, watching her unsuccessfully trying to pull the top of her body, suddenly feeling like she couldn't breathe with the fabric right under her chin. Henry helped her carefully get it over her head and free of her arms, tossing it to the side before he felt her hands on his head, pushing him back down. He finished his original task, kissing her with hot open-mouthed kisses over her individual abs and hip bones, playfully nipping at the protruding skin, making her wiggle at the sensation.

He tentatively hooked one finger on her sweats and underwear, only pulling them down when she lifted her hips for him, telling him to continue. She watched as he painstakingly slowly peeled them down her legs, exposing her warm skin to the cold air, causing her to shiver. Once the fabric was off her body, he lifted her right leg, kissing her ankle bone and then all the way up her calf and thigh, stopping just before her center. He quickly went to the other leg, following the same path of kisses up her leg, once again stopping just before her center. When he released her left leg, she quickly brought her knees up and then let her legs fall open, leaving her wide open for him to do whatever he wanted.

Her hands reached for one of his, capturing it as they intertwined their fingers, Elizabeth gripping onto him tightly as he kissed around her center, sending shivers down her spine. He inhaled the scent of her arousal, blowing gently at her entrance to make her moan, her breathing was starting to hitch and her heart slamming in her chest already. After a few moments of Henry teasing her with kisses and nips around her hips and upper inner thighs, he stuck out his tongue and ran it up through her folds, licking up her sweet juices in the process. She moaned loudly, her free hand moving up past her head and gripping the sheets. He did that action again, arising the same response out of her, which made him smile.

He settled into a rhythm of licking, kissing, and biting, giving her clit enough stimulation to continuously push her forward to her release, but not enough to accidentally push her quickly over the edge. Usually, after five minutes of Henry showing off his tongue skills, she was begging him to fuck her or let her cum. But this time she stayed quiet, letting him create amazing tingles inside her as he enjoyed hearing her moan softly and tasting her. After a while though, her hips began to move, telling him she was nearing the brink.

Henry could feel his own arousal through his jeans, pressing up against the fabric forcefully. He had to stand up and unbutton his pants, pushing them down his hips and off his body before going back to his wife so he could concentrate on her, his pulsing cock getting some relief from being caged.

Elizabeth moved her hips in time with his licks, the hand in his hair now pulling as she began to moan more urgently. He flicked his tongue quickly over her clit, watching as she scrunched up her nose and arched her back, biting her lip as she tried her best to hold it in, to make it last as long as possible. With a few more quick flicks of his expertly skilled tongue, she opened her mouth in a silent scream and arched her back up so much that she had to bring her free hand down next to her body to support herself. When the initial wave passed through, she laid back down, body twitching as she breathed in ragged breaths.

"Henry…" She whispered, body jolting as he continued to lick her, cleaning her of the addicting juices that spilled out during her orgasm. Her free hand was back above her head gripping the sheets as she tried to center herself, to gather enough words to persuade him to do what she wanted next. When she felt like she could talk without needing a full breath, she opened her eyes and saw him looking up at her, chin resting on her thigh as he held her other thigh with his hand, thumb once again rubbing over her skin lovingly. "Henry," She breathed. She knew from the past times he ate her out that he was fully aroused and ready to go, her moans and orgasm turning him on. "Fuck me."

Henry swallowed, unsure. He looked at her with worry in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," He whispered.

She smiled sadly at him, knowing he was referring to not only physically hurting her from her injury but mentally as well. Right now, however, she didn't care about that. She just wanted to feel him inside her and touch him in return.

"Henry." She looked down at him, using her hands to grab at empty air to coax him up to her. "Make love to me."

He looked at her blue eyes for a second, seeing nothing but longing and desire, practically begging for him to finish what he started. Finally, he stood up again, rid himself of his boxers and let his cock bounce up freely. Elizabeth smiled as he crawled up the bed, hovering over her. He leaned down to give her a kiss as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, kissing her again. She nodded and readied herself for him, feeling his hips settle between hers as he entered her. They both moaned at the contact, Henry pushing himself completely inside her and waited for her to acclimate. Once she was ready, she gave him a nod and he began his strokes, keeping his body above hers with his hands on either side of her shoulders. He thrust into her, feeling her hands run all over his body, sending tingles through his veins.

"Harder." She gasped, her legs widening, even more, to give him more room.

Henry placed one hand on the top of the headboard to gain better leverage to give her what she wanted. But all she did was claw at him, digging her nails into his back to try and bring him down to lay on top of her. Frustrated, he stopped, pulling himself out as she grunted in frustration as well. She was about to curse him out when she felt him pull her up by her arm, placing a pillow behind her before laying her back down. His eyes asked if it was a soft enough barrier for her back and she nodded, settling into it.

"Shirt. Off." She breathed, looking at him standing in front of her only wearing a t-shirt. He smiled a crooked smile and wiped the cloth off of him, tossing it at her face while he climbed back up the bed. She laughed and threw the shirt on the ground, welcoming him back into her embrace with a kiss.

They kissed a few times, Henry re-aligning himself with her entrance and pushing back inside her. He slowly lowered himself on top of her, waiting for her to give the signal that she had enough pressure. Thankfully, he had enough upper body strength to support himself up on his forearms so he didn't put his complete bodyweight on top of her, sending her into another panic by accident. But the amount of pressure he put on her satisfied her, and he started up his thrusting again.

The new angle Henry had positioned her in also gave him a better reach, diving deeper into her as she raked her hands down his back, leaving red marks on his skin. She loved feeling his back muscles contract with every thrust, wrapping her legs around his waist to intensify their movements. The breathing between them was intimate, giving just a small kiss here and there before Henry buried his head next to Elizabeth's, his groans going straight into her ear. Since she had already had one orgasm, she wasn't sure how long she would last this round, her legs beginning to shake with anticipation of a second release with each powerful thrust he gave her.

"I'm close." She said, raking her nails down his back again. "Are you…?"

Henry breathed, trying to form the word. "Yes." He replied, voice clipped, all of his energy focused on not completely losing himself in that moment as what she was doing to him was driving him insane.

"Cum with me." Elizabeth used her hand to push up in his chest, making him raise his head and put his body weight back on his hands, knees bent to keep thrusting. "Cum with me, Henry."

He placed his forehead on top of hers and thrust faster, their bed beginning to creak under the quick movements, sweat beading on his chest as she ran her hands over her skin and onto his back. She gasped at the change of pace, feeling her second orgasm start to rise. She bit her lip, moaning loudly as he pounded faster, his grunting as loud as her moans. Just when she felt like she couldn't hold on any longer, he gave one more powerful thrust and sent her over the edge, this one with a cry of his name, nails digging into his back to the point she almost drew blood.

Feeling her walls tighten around his cock gave Henry the push he needed to fall off his own edge, stopping his thrusts to an agonizingly slow speed as he dumped his seed inside her, one hand on her hip to keep her from moving too much, his cock twitching with every thrust of his hips and he allowed her to milk him. She kept her legs around his hips, keeping him in place while he slowly thrust. She was feeling greedy and wanted more, snaking her shaking hand between them to rub her swollen clit. Henry could feel her hand underneath him and willed his cock to stay hard for her, burying his head in her neck again, thrusting a little faster so she could reach her third release. This orgasm was small but still sent her body into ecstasy, her hips twitching as her body jolted from the wave.

When she was done, she removed her hand and Henry removed himself from her center, crashing onto his back next to her while they both caught their breath, their lungs exploding for oxygen. They were seeing stars, one of their hands finding the other's and intertwining their fingers tightly. Elizabeth waited her usual few minutes before getting up to pee and then venturing back out to their room, dawning on the clothes discarded onto the floor, following the comfortable routine they had built. Elizabeth crawled back up the bed and laid with Henry, her head on his chest as she heard his strong heartbeat.

"It's been a while since you stole another orgasm." He said, holding her tightly in his arms.

She shrugged, lifting her face to see him looking down at her with a smile playing on his lips. "I felt like I deserved it."

He laughed. "I couldn't agree more." He kissed her, remembering the now cold mug waiting for her. "I brought you coffee."

She contemplated moving for a second and then snuggled into him more instead. "I don't want to move."

"It's probably cold by now anyway."

"Probably." Her eyes began to feel heavy, the shower, massage, and sex draining all of her energy. "Is it okay if we take a nap?" She yawned.

"Of course, babe." He smiled, hearing in her voice she was already falling asleep. He carefully pulled the covers back over them, feeling his wife sigh and get more comfortable. "Sleep as long as you'd like. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
